


Ho Hey

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: 迷了路的Jack Frost在魏玛巧遇同是演员的老友Rapunzel，两人在这个宁静的小镇重拾起他们之间说不清道不明的关系。
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)





	Ho Hey

**Author's Note:**

> Ho Hey - The Lumineers 
> 
> I don't know where I belong  
> 我不知道哪裡才是我的归属  
> I don't know where I went wrong,  
> 我不知道我到底哪裡错了  
> But I can write a song  
> 但是我要写这首歌  
> I belong with you, you belong with me  
> 我属於妳，妳属於我  
> You're my sweetheart  
> 妳是我的甜心

1\. 

“祝你有个愉快的夜晚。” 

接过纸袋，对着收银机前的女孩笑了笑便推门而出。 

门外的餐厅已经亮起了灯，昏黄的烛光与落日后的蓝色世界互相交映，混为一体的两种色调让坐在餐厅外的客人们感受到温暖的气息。 

大概这就是她喜欢这里的原因吧，Rapunzel这样想着。 

骑上自行车的她任夜晚的微风吹拂着身后那抹耀金和丁香紫的裙摆，顺着小镇的道路一直远去。 

“不，我试过了，但是语言不通...” 

行出小镇后便是平常连车辆都很少的半邻郊了，本来骑行速度就不快的她拉住了刹车的手闸。 

“我手机的GPS很久以前就坏了，我记得我和你说过...喂？听得见吗？” 

对面头顶鸭舌帽的人焦急地对着电话，而那一口流利的英语才是让她停下来的真正原因。 

“不好意思，”她从自行车上下来，推着它靠近了闻声转过来的人，“请问你需要帮忙么？” 

男子放下了已经没有声音的电话，愣了几秒后，原本焦急的表情转瞬间变为惊讶。 

“Punzie？” 

看着她疑惑的神情，他这才意识到把眼前的墨镜和头顶的帽子摘下，那如冬至之霜的银发果不其然地换来了她的惊喜。 

“Jack? Jack Frost！” 

Rapunzel激动地给了Jack一个拥抱，Jack也面带笑容地将她拥入怀中。 

“我怎么都忘了，这里是你的家乡。” 

扶过她身旁的自行车，Jack又将帽子戴回原处，而墨镜则是老老实实躺在他衬衫前的口袋里。 

“大名鼎鼎的Jack Frost不待在好莱坞而是跑到魏玛来，倒真是让人吓一跳呢。” 

“我本来在埃尔福特预定了旅馆，但是没想到在车上睡过了头，结果醒来就到这了。” 

Jack无奈地耸耸肩，而Rapunzel却只是笑笑，“典型的Frost做法。” 

“怎么样，先到我家来坐坐吧？” 

顺着Rapunzel指向的位置看去，远处乳白色的房子在公路旁的林中若隐若现。 

“那就恭敬不如从命了。” 

他推着她的自行车，两人朝着那栋小房子一起走去。 

2\. 

“随便坐。” 

Rapunzel拿着纸袋走向厨房，片刻后便端着托盘走了出来。 

“你一定要尝尝这些小姜饼，这些可是人间美味。” 

银质餐具上摆着的是各式的点心，从曲奇到姜饼，让人看着很有食欲。 

“这也是你最爱的零食吧？我还记得以前你总是喜欢对我们说你很怀念姜饼，在美国都吃不到正宗的。” 

熟悉地加了一汤匙的糖在咖啡里，随即将其递到Jack面前。 

姜饼的甜和咖啡的香融合在一起，和曲奇的感觉不同，不过他并不讨厌这种味道。 

“毕竟我是在这里长大的呀，就像是吃惯了甜的人是不会那么习惯咸味的。” 

Rapunzel手捧咖啡杯窝在沙发里，白色的热雾气轻抚着她的脸颊，而她也闭上眼静静享受着。 

“这房子只有你一个人住么？” 

Jack看了看周围，除了要命的寂静以外便只剩那些在墙上挂着的各式装饰画。 

“在四年前我演Tangled之前父亲就决定要到美国发展了，我也只是因为假期才有时间回来看看而已。” 

这么一说Jack才想起来，Rapunzel和Merida一样，不像别的明星那样早早放弃了学业，她们都分别还在美国大学里学习，而今年正好是Rapunzel的大三假期。 

“说实话，刚开始我看你的电影都时候真的以为你已经成年了，但没想到当时你竟然还只有十七岁，果然迪士尼善于发掘童星啊。” 

好像是才想起来一般，Jack摘下帽子将其放到一旁，再用手捋着自己的银发。 

“你才是呢，我看ROTG时一直以为我们差不多大，结果你竟然还比我大两岁，这几年过去你看着还是很年轻，不像Hic，这几年他变化太大，明明比你小一岁却看着比你成熟。” 

“哈哈，我应该把这个当做是称赞吗？” 

Jack笑着问道，仿佛自己好久都没有真正与人聊天欢笑一般。 

3\. 

“说起来，好像从两年前的金球奖颁奖典礼后我们就很少聚在一起了，你和Hic最近都很忙吗？梦工厂怎么样了？” 

Rapunzel放下咖啡杯，走到一旁关上了窗户，将室内的温暖和外面愈发黯淡下来的世界隔绝开来。 

“怎么你都不知道么...哦，对了，你不喜欢看那些杂志和新闻。” 

Jack低下头，将眼神中的复杂收起来后继续面带笑容说道：“Hic现在正和Mer一起在苏格兰享受不多的闲暇时光，下个星期他就要回美国去准备拍摄HTTYD第三部了。” 

“他们应该也不经常见面吧，两个人都很忙...那么，你的情况呢？我还不知道你为什么会来德国呢。” 

重新坐到Jack身旁的Rapunzel用双手支着脸庞转头看向稍微怔住的他，只见他再次露出了笑容，“我新电影的宣传期刚结束，反正也是在德国，就想出来散散心罢了。” 

沉默片刻后，Rapunzel抬起头来笑道：“那要不要就在我这里暂时住下好了？既然你是来散心的，魏玛可是个最合适不过的小镇。” 

“那么，Corona小姐是怎么收费的呢？除了给我提供住处，还要给我当导游的话。”他眼带笑意，而她却带着笑容俏皮地避开了他的眼神。 

“这个的话...我记得你有摄影的爱好，那就帮我拍照好了，最自然的照片。” 

Rapunzel抬手将身后的金色利索地包裹起来绑在脑后，伴随着她手腕上金色镯子的叮当伶响，此时的她看起来更像个居家的女孩。 

“给当今迪士尼著名的小花旦拍照，这可真是求之不得啊。” 

Jack嘴角的笑容似乎一直都没有消失，看着她端起那些已经空空如也的杯子和托盘走向厨房，犹如以前他们四个总会在周末聚集到一起，有时候是自己家里，有时候是Hiccup或者Merida的家里，在谈天说地游戏作乐之后，她也总是会这样默默地将那些混乱收拾好，再给早已打盹的大家披上温暖的毯子，然后大概再把自己随身携带的书籍看个通宵。 

“你不介意住我父母的房间吧？” 

“我当然不介意，不过，你父母不会介意么？” 

Rapunzel打开房间内的灯，“他们已经很久没回来过了，这里本来就是可以当客房使用的，而且这个床的位置特别好，早上能被阳光沐浴到。” 

房间内意外的整洁，完全不像是空了很久的样子，反而还有淡淡的花香。 

“Corona小姐提供叫醒服务吗？” 

他望向她在灯光下偏青色的眸子，看着他揉头发的动作，她不禁笑出了声，“那么，Frost先生想让我几点叫你呢？” 

“你起床的时候顺便叫我就好。” 

Rapunzel点点头，“那么，你就好好休息吧，晚安。” 

再次对上他瞳孔的靛色，随即转身准备回自己的房间休息。 

“等等，Punzie，” 

闻声，她转过头去，见到的却只是她熟悉的那抹笑容。 

“不给我个晚安吻么？像以前那样。” 

毫不做作，也不是他展示给那些社交媒体的僵硬表情，而是只有她才见过的如孩童般，没有负担的笑容。 

愣了几秒的Rapunzel低下头，脸颊上挂起的是符合她那不张扬性格的弧度。 

她从容地走到他面前轻轻地踮起脚尖，裙摆如她一般轻盈，与他的暗色长裤似乎只是一面之缘的共舞，随后又被她离去的身影给带走，不留下丝毫痕迹。 

左颊上的一吻，和几年前的那个相似，却又始终不一样。 

那时的她不会如这般从容。 

那时的她脸颊上除了笑容，更多的是那被冷冽月光照耀下若隐若现的粉红。 

那时的她只愿用食指传递这包含温暖与关怀的晚安吻，而她那含蓄的行动却不知为何可以让自己留下一整夜的念想。 

这也是他现在会对她这个不一样的晚安吻有些许惊讶的原因。 

“那么，晚安。” 

4\. 

“你醒很久了吗？” 

刚从窗外的阳光和被窝中走出来的Rapunzel看见了早已坐在起居室沙发上的Jack，他刚洗过的秀发上还带着些许水滴。 

“早安，我也才刚起而已。” 

见到从楼上走下来的她，Jack原本严肃的表情瞬间消失不见。 

“昨天睡得还好吗？” 

“我睡的很好，谢谢你，我的导游小姐。” 

Rapunzel转头笑笑示意，随后拉开冰箱的门，扑面而来的冰冷气息让她不禁缩了缩身子。 

“我记得你喜欢煎鸡蛋吧？我们的早午餐可以是培根煎蛋。” 

从冰箱中拿出装鸡蛋的盒子，培根以及吐司，她再次挽起了那如瀑的金发。 

将两片面包放进吐司机后，Rapunzel将鸡蛋打碎至碗中，随即将其搅拌。 

“你的做法还真是与众不同。” 

Jack从沙发上起身，自然地拿过她手中的碗开始搅拌起来。 

“我喜欢先把鸡蛋搅碎了再做。”Rapunzel嘿嘿一笑，随即又将培根放入油已经烧开的平底锅中。 

“那么，今天有什么计划呢，向导小姐？” 

餐桌前的Jack正享用着眼前的培根煎蛋，不得不说，她的做法倒是让他刮目相看，与平常的煎蛋不一样，多了一份香味。 

“嗯...我觉得你不会对博物馆那些地方感兴趣的，”在半焦的吐司上抹了厚厚的一层果酱后，她带着满足的表情将其咬了下去。 

“我们可以先去歌德的花园房，然后再去老卢卡斯的故居，晚饭的话，临近的公园里有一家我很喜欢的餐厅。” 

看着瞳孔中几乎是散发着光芒的Rapunzel，Jack低头笑道，“果然是你的风格，那么就按照你的路线走吧。” 

用同一顶鸭舌帽遮住了他银色的秀发，再将他的墨镜递给他。 

“虽然镇上人不多，但如果看见好莱坞男星Jack Frost就在这里的话，姑娘们是会发疯的。” 

她如此解释道。 

“那么你呢？著名的Corona小姐在这里就不需要任何装饰？” 

“在上大学之后我就没有再接过片子了，不像你和Hic，几乎是红遍全球，况且我这几年假期都在这里度过，镇上的人已经不会一惊一乍的了。” 

Jack了然，戴上墨镜后为眼前的金发美人打开了门。 

5\. 

香槟的开瓶声，人群的嬉闹声，乐器的打击声，纷纷不亦乐乎地混合在一起，尽管只是一个面积不大的小酒吧，人们高涨的情绪却早已将世间的一切纷扰抛弃至天边。 

“哦，拜托，Frost先生，这可不是在美国，我在这喝酒可不犯法。” 

为了压过人群的呼喊声，她边倒着酒边拼命和他说着话。 

“我真不知道原来你还有来酒吧的习惯。” 

她边冲他眨着眼边笑着，他坦然地接受了眼前已被酒溢满的玻璃杯。 

啤酒一杯接着一杯，整个被木材装饰的空间内人声鼎沸，音乐也从舒缓转到了愉快的节奏。 

Rapunzel散开她被捆绑住的长发，早已站在舞池内和别人随着节奏明快的音乐跳起了舞。 

“来吧，Jack，没有人会在这个曲子下还甘愿傻傻坐在一旁的！” 

她将坐在吧台旁的Jack拉到舞池中央，跳着那不能称之为优美却让她很欢喜的舞蹈。 

“你这样太危险了...” 

看见Rapunzel踢开了她藕色的坡跟皮鞋，Jack丝毫没有打断她的兴致，而只是将她的手放于自己肩头，让她驻足在自己脚上。 

Rapunzel带着酒精作用下露出的笑容看着他，很自然地接受了他的动作。 

伴随着欢愉的曲调，她懒洋洋地趴在他肩头随他而移动着，不紧不慢。 

6\. 

回到家后，Rapunzel和Jack边听着音乐边聊着天，从小时候的恶作剧，剧组中可爱的演员们，来好莱坞发展的前因后果到初恋，他们几乎是把什么都聊了个遍。 

这和他们四个聚在一起时不一样。 

当他们四个在一起时，更多的是Jack和Merida的交谈，而她和Hiccup总是在他们身边充当聆听者与调节剂等角色，虽然时至今日又从来没人觉得不适。 

不像Merida和Hiccup，Merida总会做出一些超出Hiccup预料的事，在她一切的无意而又真心下，纵然从未表现出来过，但随着时间的推移，他早已被她动摇过无数次。 

多年来，Rapunzel和Jack的交流其实并没有别人想象的那么多。 

他们之间的距离，从未太近，也从未太远。 

大概正因为这样，此刻他们能够如此敞开胸怀聊天，才会更显得难能可贵吧。 

“说了那么多，我想现在你大概会愿意告诉我你想来散心的真正原因了吧。” 

Jack和Rapunzel坐在同一张沙发上，而此刻却只剩下了放映机中的音乐声。 

似乎早已料到这点的Rapunzel缓缓转过身去，背靠着Jack的肩，空气中酒精的味道又凝重了些。 

“现在没有摄像机，没有媒体，甚至没有人看着你。” 

关上了刺眼的灯光和嘈杂的音乐，她的金发顺着他的手臂无力地垂下。 

“这里没有Jack Frost，你只是一个寄住在我家的无名小卒。” 

她放慢了呼吸，声音就此停住。 

在这片寂静的黑暗中，似乎只剩下他自己的呼吸声。 

7\. 

“好莱坞最受欢迎男星之一竟然也是演艺界最著名渣男之一。” 

片刻后，他开口了。 

“几年前与多位女星有暧昧关系，目前更是与今年托尼奖得主Elsa Menzel纠缠不清，记者拍到他们在Menzel宅邸前甜蜜牵手，网友们早在去年就掀起一波关于这对苦命鸳鸯的热论巨浪，如今已证实谣言为真。” 

像是在阅读报纸一般机械的声音，不带任何感情。 

“好莱坞著名孩子王Jack Frost...疑似恋童癖。” 

他的声音颤抖着，“上面附着我和Jamie说话时的照片。” 

Rapunzel就像消失在这片空间之中一样，没有任何评论，没有任何波澜。 

“...一年前，我在百老汇后台认识的Elsa Menzel。” 

Jack深呼吸后继续说着。 

“她是个果断的人，在当年好莱坞关于Frozen的舆论越来越大时毅然选择了她所梦想的百老汇的道路，我很欣赏她，于是我们便很快熟识成为了朋友。” 

“Anna Menzel，你认识的那个远房亲戚，我想你知道她有严重哮喘。” 

他用的是陈述句，而她不回答也不否认。 

“那天晚上她们邀请我和Anna的男友到她们家中庆祝她得了托尼奖，结果Anna哮喘发作，在救护车来之前我只能尽力稳定她的情绪，然后就是他们拍到的那张照片。” 

随后世界又陷入了沉默之中。 

Rapunzel依旧紧靠着Jack，他看不到她的表情，而她听不到他的声音，就这样在这个只属于他们自己的世界中，谁也不催促谁。 

“在转学之前，Emma被她学校的人欺负...就因为那条我和Elsa的丑闻。” 

“后来我让她转学到Jamie在的那一所私立学校，我拜托他帮我照顾Emma...就是那时候，他们拍下我的‘恋童癖’证据。” 

他在努力克制自己的情绪，她能从他的声音和颤抖的身体中听出来。 

“后来就是那些警察来我的家里搜查，再就是和那家媒体打官司的事...不过这也没什么，毕竟官司都打赢了，大家都得到了赔偿。” 

Jack抬起头来叹了口气无奈地笑笑，“不过，嘿，其实这些事情都没什么，毕竟在决定演戏之前都是做好了心理准备的。” 

突然感受到了手背上的触感。 

Rapunzel依旧是没有说话也没有转身，只是紧紧地抓住了他的手而已。 

仅仅只是抓住了他的手而已，没什么需要大惊小怪的。 

可他干嘛觉得这么痛苦呢。 

那些压抑住的情感如灼人的火焰般刺痛着他的心。 

“这些事情都没什么的...但她还只是个小女孩而已，凭什么这些事情不能我一个人承担，还一定要影响到她的生活？这不公平，这不公平...” 

他低下头喃喃着，身体是止不住的颤抖，银色的发丝就如它们的主人一般了无生机地垂下，和她金色的秀发相交映在一起。 

Emma对于Jack来说，就好像Anna对Elsa一样，是世界上双方都无条件信任的唯一人选，抑或是双方活下去，继续与生活作斗争的理由。 

他对妹妹的并不是溺爱，也不能是溺爱。 

但他知道，她是他的唯一，她是他拼死也要保护的人，一切的一切都是为了她。 

所以每当想到她因为自己而受到伤害时，他就会不住地心疼。 

8\. 

Rapunzel紧握着他的手，眼前的景象也如闭上双眼后的世界般黑暗。 

「不论喜怒哀乐，都想一起分担啊，这才是家人的意义。」 

上一次见到那褐发小女孩的时候，她是这么告诉自己的。 

面带那似乎把所有事都抛在脑后的笑容，和Jack的笑容几乎是一模一样的。 

「姐姐，你可不可以帮我照顾他呀？」 

那孩子明亮的眸子里装着的，是许多自己不常看到的情感。 

“不论喜怒哀乐，都要一起分担，这才是家人的意义。” 

Rapunzel的声音很轻，轻到他以为她是在自言自语。 

“这还是她教会我的呢。” 

她放开他的手，转过身去拉近了彼此之间的距离。 

温暖的触感传来，她的双手搭在自己肩上，两人的额头紧靠在一起。 

“一切都会过去的。” 

Jack无力地抬眼，却发现，纵使是周围的黑暗也无法让她瞳孔中的那抹素雅色彩消逝。 

她涂在颈处的香水后味很淡，却让他一颗悬着的心不知道突然沉到了哪里去，似乎是心中那一股寂静的清泉，那是他存储关于她的回忆的地方。 

她曾用指尖传递的晚安吻，她为自己披上毯子后的温暖，她踮起脚尖送给自己的吻，她在看到艺术作品时平静的目光，以及此时此刻，她那挂在嘴角的，令他安心的笑容。 

也许是他从未注意到过，那股清泉中竟存留了那么多关于她的回忆。 

他喜欢她此刻这样的微笑，那他已经很久没有见过的最真实的表情，不想让这样的笑容消失，这个愿望就如他想保护好Emma最纯真的世界般强烈。 

大概这就是此刻他吻住她的原因吧。 

察觉到她有些惊讶地往回缩了缩，Jack也就此止住了自己的动作。 

“你究竟喝了多少酒呢，Frost先生。” 

她看着他，表情却不带任何一丝责备。 

“大概是还能带着你跳舞的程度吧。” 

他坐在她面前耐心地说着。 

Rapunzel低下头笑了笑，随即伸出手再次将自己唇间的吻准确无误地传递给对方。 

伴随着空气中酒精与香水的味道，一切的耐心早已伴随着夜的黑暗消失在星空中，就此一发不可收拾。 

9\. 

清晨的暖阳照耀着Rapunzel的长发，像是两缕散发着独特光芒的阳光相交在一起，令人倍感温暖。 

“那么，今天的Frost先生打算去哪里玩呢？” 

伸出手拨动着Jack额前的碎发，而他正带着慵懒的笑容倚在她双膝之上享受着阳光的沐浴。 

“有向导小姐陪着我就够了。” 

话音刚落，他忽然坐起，将Rapunzel拥入怀中，她颈处依旧散发着他说不上名字的香味。 

闻声她带着淡淡的笑容合起放在一旁的书本，转头迎合着他玩闹般在脸上留下的吻迹。 

整整一天的时间，干净的空气中带着在大城市中嗅不到的花香，被来往的微风从邻郊带到小镇，又从小镇中穿过每一间独特的商店，就像是在跟随着他们走过的每一个踪迹。 

从一个广场到另一个广场，从一家咖啡馆到另一家咖啡馆，似乎每家商店中都能看到那个晃动着淡紫色裙摆的姑娘，以及与她并肩而行，脖子上挂着单反相机的男孩。 

”如果下一个进来的顾客是位女士，你就亲我一下。’ 

Jack带着调皮的笑容看着坐在对面的金发姑娘，而金发姑娘却只是从容地抬头，“那万一进来的是男士呢？” 

“那我就亲你一下，很公平。” 

看到她为之露出的笑颜，他的回答也就更得意，谁也不知道原因，但谁也没觉得不好。 

“啊，这是我很喜欢的歌！” 

熟悉的旋律回荡在耳畔，Rapunzel激动地抬头看向Jack。 

片刻后，似乎是认出了这旋律，Jack也面露喜色：“这也是我喜欢的歌！我还曾经单曲循环过很久！” 

她闭上双眼静静地聆听着音乐，而他却是默默将她的这些状态用手中的相机保存下来。 

“I belong with you, you belong with me，” 

轻声哼鸣着，祖母绿的眸子对上那总是随她的身影而移动的道奇蓝。 

“You're my sweetheart.” 

放下手中的单反，似是在与她呼应，却又像是在吟诵自己想要表达却已被对方知晓的心声。 

伴随着歌声的渐行渐远，小镇上的氛围总是无法言说的平和，正如他们的无言陪伴一般，穿过大街小巷，打破了那曾经从未太近也却从未太远的距离。 

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart.

——————————


End file.
